reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
6.0.1.18125 Alpha, April 3, 2014
Fakta Tento klient je z 3. dubna roku 2014, narozdíl od ostatních (0.5.3.3368, 2.0.0.5610, 3.0.1.8303 a 4.0.0.11927) to není uniklá verze, Blizzard ji umožnil stáhnout a nainstalovat prostřednictvím Battle.net. Jenže neplánoval, že bude spuštěna někým jiným a asi o měsíce dřív než původně zamýšlel, protože pustit takto nedodělanou mapu Draenoru do beta testování by bylo poprve, takže se dá říct, že tento klient je early beta či spíš alpha. Velkou zajímavostí však je, že jeden z nepublikovaných battlegroundů přesněji zasněžený Arathi Basin se objevuje na nové mapě "SmallBattlegroundB" (MapID 1169). Budou snad v budoucnu otevřeny zimní verze battlegroundů ? A také nejen tento battleground, ale i Battle for Gilneas se zde objevuje ve své alpha verzi. MPQ bylo nahrazeno formátem CASC CASC jinak Content Addressable Storage Container je nový formát, nebo spíš archiv pro soubory, které využívá WoW. Původní MPQ (Mo’PaQ) se tedy stalo už minulostí stejně tak jako běžně používané programy pro datamining. Nicméně už existují extractory pro CASC, takže stačí vzít soubory co se vyextrahují a strčit je do MPQ, pak lze zase pohodlně využívat pro prohlížení souborů běžně rozšířené programy. Důvodů bylo vypsáno hned několik proč byl použit nový formát, kromě toho, že MPQ je zastaralý. Jeden však nebyl nikde nějak zvlášť rozvedený, většinou o něm nebyla ani zmínka a přitom je zcela zásadní. Uvědomil jsem si ho až při prozkoumávání alphy a různých map co obsahuje. Zjistil jsem, že asi na 20 mapách je postavený vždy celý Draenor (a dobudoucna jich bude určitě více) a přitom hra má 23 GB což by s MPQ nebylo možné, jenže to není lepší kompresí, ale formát CASC podporuje sdílení dat mezi sebou. To znamená, že tu technicky není 20 map s Draenorem, ale jen jedna. Ostatní mapy mají třeba jen upravené místo, město, či nějakou část Dreanoru, jejich velikost je 1-2 ADT a ostatní zbytek se sem sdílí z mapy Draenoru. Toto se využívá například u garrison, každému se načítá mapa (jen malé místo o velikosti 1-2 ADT) kde je postavený jeho level / fáze garrisonu a sdílí se do Draenoru. Download *Původní (samozřejmě už nefunkční) instalák EU a US zde. *Sandbox pouze pro 64 bitový OS zde. *Download od Nyarlyho zde. Video Galerie WoWScrnShot_041114_205949.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_205952.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_205956.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_205959.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_210002.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_210005.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_210007.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_212604.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_232131.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_232344.jpg WoWScrnShot_041114_233324.jpg WoWScrnShot_041214_095346.jpg|Bugnul jsem character screen :-) WoWScrnShot_041214_232803.jpg WoWScrnShot_041214_232819.jpg WoWScrnShot_041314_000527.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183114.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183142.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183158.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183226.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183233.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183249.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183339.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183353.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183403.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183419.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183439.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183453.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183501.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183508.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183534.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183543.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183558.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183622.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183635.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183712.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183727.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183759.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183822.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183836.jpg WoWScrnShot_041514_183938.jpg Další Alpha Buildy Uzavřená alpha trvá už hodně dlouho a za tu dobu bylo vydáno dalších pár buildů (18156, 18164, 18179, 18297), zde jsou screenshoty dalších verzí alpha Draenoru. Musím uznat, že například v buildu 18297 je Draenor fantastický, opravdu paráda, ale stále je tu dost práce a navíc pokud chce Blizzard WoD už letos bude mít co dělat, když musí proběhnout beta testing což taky něco trvá. 1asqyUo.jpg|18179 3C63LMf.jpg|18179 3KqdB4v.jpg|18179 4vddvSZ.jpg|18179 4y6RCLj.jpg|18179 7DUYeOv.jpg|18179 8boh9Fo.jpg|18179 8PVeOOd.jpg|18179 8WgR9bm.jpg|18179 bKnTkXv.jpg|18179 Bkt1hNh.jpg|18179 dGwFAyT.jpg|18179 dhAoMgb.jpg|18179 dKTR72A.jpg|18179 dl8wmMi.jpg|18179 EdPXWOp.jpg|18179 EIeWTHo.jpg|18179 eKjRQcw.jpg eqf5cD2.jpg|18179 foBFfbC.jpg|18179 GiEAEcP.jpg|18179 gIkvV00.jpg|18179 gU1v2qb.jpg|18179 H9GfOxg.jpg|18179 hPJpt2o.jpg|18179 iMrHBcJ.jpg|18179 jBzSufF.jpg|18179 L8uuYM5.jpg|18179 ly0d80H.jpg|18179 m5hSsRz.jpg|18179 mU6cxpl.jpg|18179 n1SrmyB.jpg|18179 n4p8Wiz.jpg|18179 nWGNSZv.jpg|18179 OeAzdig.jpg|18179 OHYUsWh.jpg|18179 ov9mY8Y.jpg|18179 PuauCrE.jpg|18179 PxWgjcQ.jpg|18179 rEzXUdi.jpg|18179 rgrYrAt.jpg|18179 RXDMYCD.jpg|18179 SIVs2ff.jpg|18179 SQMujue.jpg|18179 sW3ZUJN.jpg|18179 SxFepdD.jpg|18179 WHOB5PH.jpg|18179 yAHZMTb.jpg|18179 ZCp5jgz.jpg|18179 zezJv74.jpg|18179 ZH6At99.jpg|18179 0jr2th7.jpg|18297 4IhikeI.jpg|18297 9pZ4tSs.jpg|18297 85uTVik.jpg|18297 A51hlFr.jpg|18297 A89sMLG.jpg|18297 B3OfrG9.jpg|18297 ct57A74.jpg|18297 DhXZVzo.jpg|18297 dUJCfa4.jpg|18297 fFOjTfw.jpg|18297 gpIShbZ.jpg|18297 lTuvpnW.jpg|18297 LwtP4wk.jpg|18297 Lzh9dbU.jpg|18297 m5XjwH5.jpg|18297 p0EIjUP.jpg|18297 pjxtTVk.jpg|18297 poFktXZ.jpg|18297 tNfEE64.jpg|18297 UGWjQzC.jpg|18297 UI6Scyj.jpg|18297 VH8Fpey.jpg|18297 ZBOsjk7.jpg|18297 Category:Klienty